The present invention relates to a new and improved machine for constructing, in particular for redeveloping, the constructional layers of roads, preferably by re-using the old material removed from the road.
In the field of road repairing and redevelopment, the so-called cold recycling is the prevalent technology, whereby it is attempted to re-use the bituminous surfacing material removed from a road surface by breaking up or cutting. In this connection, the old material is first fed to a crusher for crushing and homogenization, in order, then, to prepare the old material for distribution with the addition of bituminous emulsion in a mixer, whereupon the material is laid on the road to be redeveloped.
Those machines that are available for this purpose are, however, only inefficiently usable and can only handle old asphalt in the cold-recycling method on the spot.
Hitherto, a preparation of other materials or a stabilization of old gravel or additional old materials could not, however, be thus carried out.